Oreo
by Momoyukii
Summary: Shizuo akhir-akhir ini ketagihan makanan ringan berlabel "OREO",sehingga ia jadi lebih mementingkan Oreo dan mengabaikan Izaya. Oneshot. Crack dan beresiko garing.


**OREO**

Genre: Saya tidak percaya ini Humor , Romance (?)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita ,Oreo © Kraft.

Warning: OOC,typo (mungkin),beresiko garing.

Summary:

Shizuo akhir-akhir ini ketagihan makanan ringan berlabel "OREO" , sehingga ia jadi lebih mementingkan Oreo dan mengabaikan Izaya.

Happy reading minna! :)

.

.

.

"Diputer,dijilat,dicelupin!" Dan tiga kata itu sukses dipraktekkan oleh Shizuo di meja makannya pagi ini.

'Diputer,dijilat,dicelupin.' batin Shizuo lagi sambil memutar,menjilat,dan mencelup Oreonya ke dalam segelas susu.

"Haaahh,nikmatnya hidup dengan Oreo," Gumam Shizuo sambil kembali mengulangi tiga langkah tadi.

"Seharusnya aku makan Oreo sejak rambutku masih hitam." Racaunya.

"Aniki,lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat Simon untuk makan sushi. Jadi berhenti makan oreo." Astaga Kasuka,dirimu terlambat. Lihat kakak laki-lakimu yg sekuat monster itu sudah mengotori meja makan dengan 5 bungkus besar oreo.

"Tidak,ini enak. Aku bosan dengan sushi. Lagipula,bukannya kau ada jumpa fans?" Tanya Shizuo sembari mencelup oreonya ke dalam susu (lagi).

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai Aniki berhenti makan itu." Kali ini Kasuka sudah berada di meja makan,tepat di samping Shizuo.

"Tch,baiklah aku berhenti." Decak Shizuo kesal. Sudahlah,toh nanti bisa ia lanjutkan lagi setelah Kasuka pergi,pikirnya.

-OREO-

Akhirnya disinilah mereka berada,di restoran sushi Simon.

"Aniki cepat makan sushinya." Tegur Kasuka yg membuat Shizuo tersentak. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Ia sedang membuka oreo diam-diam saat Kasuka menegurnya.

"Oh,iya." Jawabnya singkat tapi penuh kekecewaan.

"Ada apa denganmu Shizuo?" Tanya Simon heran melihat Shizuo yang sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ah─tidak apa-apa. Oh ya Simon,bagaimana kalau kau membuat sushi jenis baru?"

"Saranmu bagus,salah satunya misalnya?" Shizuo tersenyum mendengar ketertarikan Simon pada sarannya.

"Misalnya Sushi Oreo,"

"Aniki," Tegur Kasuka memperingatkan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak memakannya saat ini Kasuka."

"Oreo? Hmm.. Bikin nggak ya? Kasihtau nggak ya?" Respon Simon yang disambut oleh ekspresi jijik Shizuo.

"Hhh,sudahlah. Kasuka aku sudah selesai,jadi aku duluan."

Shizuo bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari sana,meninggalkan Kasuka dan Simon berduaan(?).

-OREO-

'Ah akhirnya aku bisa makan oreo lagi," Batin Shizuo lega. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat membuka bungkus Oreo versi terbaru─Golden Oreo.

"Hei Shizu-chan~"

Sebuah suara yg seharusnya sangat berpotensi untuk membuat Shizuo jengkel,terdengar saat ini. Tapi nyatanya,Shizuo malah mengabaikannya dan melewati Izaya yang tadi berada di depannya. Ia masih sibuk membuka bungkus oreo versi terbaru yang belum berhasil dibukanya sejak tadi.

Diacuhkan seperti itu membuat inner Izaya bereaksi, 'Hei apa-apaan dia? Mengabaikanku begitu saja! Shizu-chan(ku) tidak pernah begini! Apa yg terjadi? Dia dapat uke barukah?'

Sungguh ini diluar perkiraannya. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah berlarian dengan mesra bersama Shizuo seperti adegan film India yang sangat populer di negara author.

Setelah sadar,Izaya berencana mengikuti Shizuo untuk mengetahui apa penyebab sang pujaan hati berpaling darinya. Jika memungkinkan,ia akan menangkap basah selingkuhan Shizuo,menyiksanya,lalu membuangnya ke sungai ciliwung.

"Haaaahh! Kenapa bungkusnya susah sekali dibuka? Tck,lebih baik aku cepat-cepat supaya bisa mengguntingnya di rumah." Ujar Shizuo seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar pada keberadaan seekor kutu loncat(?) yang saat ini berada tepat di belakangnya.

'Apa sih yang mau Shizu-chan buka?' Batin Izaya heran. 'Lebih baik terus ku ikuti dia.'

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Shizuo. Dengan tidak sabaran Shizuo membuka pintu apartemennya. Untung saja Izaya langsung menyelip(?) masuk saat pintu itu akan menutup.

"Ah akhirnya terbuka juga!" Pekik Shizuo senang. Setelah bersusah payah ia akhirnya bisa menikmati oreo terbarunya.

Shizuo baru saja akan memasukkan oreo itu ke mulutnya jika sebuah tangan tidak mencegahnya.

"Oh ini oreo rasa baru itu ya,Shizu-chan? Hhm,rasanya enak ya," Ujar Izaya yang ternyata sudah memasukkan oreo itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Pupus sudah harapan Shizuo untuk menikmati oreo versi terbaru pertama dari bungkusnya. Kini ia hanya bisa memakan yang kedua,ketiga,keempat dan seterusnya(?).

"..." Shizuo memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut karena kesal. Pertama,yang berada di hadapannya adalah makhluk yang sangat dibencinya─KUTU. Kedua,BUKAN ia yg memakan oreo terbaru pertama dari bungkusnya. Dan yang terpenting,KUTU yg paling dibencinyalah yang memakan oreo pertamanya.

"Nee ada apa Shizu-chan?" Tanya Izaya pura-pura polos. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu kalau Shizuo sudah siap meledak.

"III-ZAAA-YAAA! Kau KUTU sialan! KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Ahahaha.. Senangnya mendengar Shizu-chan memanggilku dengan penuh cinta~ Namaku sampai dieja begitu," Goda Izaya sambil tertawa mengejek. Ia akan membuat Shizuo sangat marah,sebagai wujud cinta kasih(?)nya karena telah diabaikan seperti tadi.

"TUTUP MULUTMU KUTU!" Sebuah kursi melayang bersamaan ke arah Izaya. Seperti biasa,Izaya tentu saja bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

"Aih Shizu-chan,tidak kena lho~ Bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek yang dibuat-buat.

Shizuo yang sudah hilang kendali langsung melempari Izaya dengan perabotan yang ada. Izaya yang terus menghindar lalu berujar, "Shizu-chan jangan lempari aku dengan perabotan rumah,nanti kalau kita menikah jadi harus beli baru~"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU KUTU BUSUK? ENYAH KAU!" Teriak Shizuo kesal sambil melempar Izaya dengan penghangat ruangan.

"Eh? Aku busuk? Aku wangi lho Shizu-chan! Coba saja Shizu-chan cium," Goda Izaya yang membuat Shizuo semakin darah tinggi walaupun ia agak salting saat mendengarnya. #plak

Dan "BRAKKK!" , pintu apartemen Shizuo tertutup. Dengan cepat Shizuo langsung mengunci pintu apartemennya,lalu jendela,pintu dapur,dan segala akses masuk menuju ke dalam.

"?" Izaya yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa koneksi otaknya semakin lambat,mungkin akibat buruknya jaringan yang ada. Tunggu,pintunya tertutup dan saat ini ia berada di luar. Berarti Shizuo mengusirnya begitu saja? Bukankah Shizuo akan terus mengejarnya bahkan sampai ke puncak monas sekalipun? Izaya yang masih tidak percaya ini terjadi langsung jatuh terduduk. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan kaku─ia mati. #abaikan

"..." Izaya tidak pernah merasa seperti ini,rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengiris bawang. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menghampiri kepalanya, 'Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan mau telfonan sama uke barunya itu..' , 'Tidak akan kubiarkan. KUBUNUH! YA! BUNUH!' Dan tawa Izaya yang mengerikan menggema di koridor apartemen─membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa ada arwah kutu penasaran yang menghantui apartemen mereka.

"Diputer,Dijilat,Dicelupin." Gumam Shizuo sambil memutar,menjilat,dan mencelup oreo kedua terbarunya ke dalam segelas susu. "Ternyata memang enak. Semua jenis Oreo selalu enak,"

'Itu dia Shizu-chan. Kenapa Shizu-chan senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apa dia sudah selesai menelfon uke barunya?' Batin Izaya curiga. 'Sial. Kenapa Shizu-chan punya pulsa? Harusnya dia galau sekarang!' Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk dari saluran udara yang berada di plafon apartemen Shizuo. Sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan 'ada kutu dibalik plafon' itu benar.

Izaya baru saja akan melompat turun ketika telinganya mendengar suara cicitan aneh dari saluran udara tempat ia masuk,..

"Uwwaaaaa!" Jerit Izaya yang refleks langsung melompat turun dan menerjang(?) Shizuo yang sedang menikmati oreonya.

Shizuo yang sedang menikmati oreonya dengan hikmat langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan lalu berlanjut dengan timpaan dari benda berat─yang ia tidak tahu apa. Akibatnya,Shizuo saat ini tengah terbaring pasrah di lantai dengan oreo terselip di mulutnya dan Izaya yg berada di atasnya.

'Tunggu. Izaya?' Inner Shizuo bereaksi.

"Hei Shizu-chan~"

"Grrr... III-ZAAA-"

CKLEK. Sebuah bunyi pintu yang dibuka memotong teriakan kesal Shizuo dan membuat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Hening.

"K-kasuka! I-ini memang seperti apa yang terlihat! Ah! Maksudku tidak!" Kata Shizuo gugup karena adiknya yang selalu miskin ekspresi itu kini memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Melihat Kasuka yang masih memandanginya seperti itu membuat Shizuo semakin panik. 'Sial. Kenapa harus Kasuka? Kenapa bukan ibuku? Ayahku juga boleh! Lebih bagus lagi kalau penghulu.' Batin Shizuo kecewa.

Inner Izaya sendiri juga tidak kalah hebohnya, 'Aku harap aku direstui sebagai kakak ipar. Bagusnya sih ibu Shizu-chan saja atau ayahnya,tapi aku nggak punya pulsa..' Ternyata keduanya sama saja.

"Maaf Aniki. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi─mungkin." Ujar Kasuka ragu.

"Oh diulangi juga tidak apa-apa~" Respon Izaya yang disambut deathglare dari Shizuo.

Karena malu pada semut merah,Kasuka langsung menutup pintu apartemen kakaknya dan berlalu dari sana. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikirannya─membuatnya tanpa sadar bergumam, "Kalau dilihat-lihat,Izaya-san mirip oreo ya.. Mungkin Aniki suka oreo karena ia sebenarnya suka Izaya-san. Ya,pasti begitu." Pengalaman memang guru yang baik. Dan pelajaran yang ia dapatkan hari ini adalah: 'Jangan buka pintu apartemen Aniki.'

-END-

Hello Fandom Durarara! XD

Setelah sekian lama menjadi reader,saya akhirnya mencoba menjadi author ._.a Ini adalah karya pertama saya,yg saya sangat tau bahwa di dalamnya masih terdapat banyak sekali kekurangan. (_ _")

Ada typo? Terasa garing? Suka Oreo?  
Kritik dan saran senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian akan sangat berarti bagi saya yg pemula ini. :)

So,mind to review? ;)


End file.
